Earth Plates
by Written Promises
Summary: It's a half of a decade since the Legacy at Hogwarts; and the three friends don't even talk. But when Hermione is raped, who will she turn to for help? (Rated R for rape, language, and violence.) Chapter four is up.
1. Prologue

****

Earth Plates

By Written Promises

Prologue

It would be hard to think that just a mere five years ago, half a decade ago, could change so much. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not the sunny place intertwined with a hint of mischievous. It was now cold and dingy, without any life left at all.

The last class to graduate had been in 1997, a bright, warm mid-June day. Instead of traditional hat caps thrown in the hair, wizards hat were flicked about. Some people cheered; others cried; parts reminisced; and others worried about what was to come.

Hermione Granger, a "brunette bookworm" as some put it, had her nerves set in all the above said categories. "I can't believe I graduated with the most honors," She mused. 

"Yeah, a real shock, Herm," Ron Weasley, a freckled redhead, said. Harry Potter, a skinny boy with brilliant eyes, grinned and leaned against the stone wall. "We had some great memories," He said, "and others I'd like to think never happened. But I'm not going to miss it." 

Ron's long mandible dropped. Hermione stopped short in one of her unforgettable ramblings. "How can you not? I mean, this is all we've known for one tenth of our lives. How can you be eager to back there?" Of course, Ron was referring to the muggle world - the non-magical one. 

Hermione shot him a dirty glare, being muggle born, but chose to ignore the sting of discrimination. "Harry, maybe you're just in shock. You have no place to live, you need to get a job, probably need to go to college..." Her voice traveled off in a nervous tangent. 

"I'm okay, back off," Harry said coolly, "you sound like a worried Mum." Hermione frowned. "I may be the youngest one in here chronologically, but I think I'm the wisest, common sense wise." She pointed a finger at both of her friends.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who's thinking? You can get a muggle job without going to muggle school first. No one in the muggle world will know what the hell a Hogwarts is!" Her voice rose. "I know I come off as nagging and whining and preachy, but I'm doing this for both of your own goods."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Herm, relax. I already got a job at the Ministry. Not a big one, but I'm plenty secure. After all, Percy's there. And Dad was a respected man. It's him -" He pointed to Harry, "-that you should be yelling at."

Harry sighed. "Thanks for the monologue, Ron. But Herm, no need to fret. I'm fine. I went to muggle school before you know." Hermione narrowed her soft, olive shaped eyes. "Grade school doesn't count."

"I can add, subtract, multiply and divide. And I know where to stick my commas and periods."

"No need to be funny."

And so the bickering went on, all the way until the trio reached the train station, in which Hermione just threw her hands up in the air and said (loudly and exasperated) "fine, do what you want. I don't care."

Ron and Harry murmured an agreeable "finally," and the rest of the train ride went pretty smoothly.

...And it turned out, Hermione really didn't care. After that fateful summer where everyone entered the so-called "real world" the three friends lost touch and thus, drifted apart, like earth plates.

It was now December 2002, and Ron Weasley had gotten married to a Witch named Allison he had met in Diagon Alley, at the Broom store. He had gotten a promotion to Vice President of his company, which is the Magical Games Department. He lives in Manchester in a lovely house, and Allison is expecting her first baby, a boy to be named Bradley.

Hermione is single and chose to work in the Muggle world. She is a secretary for a very wealthy lawyer named Harrison Murndell. She lives in London, in a three room flat, with her two cats, Deppie and the very old, Crookshanks.

Harry Potter remained in the magical world and is currently on a minor Quidditch team. He's training very hard to be Seeker for the Britain team, and he lives in Kent, England in a spacious house. He lives with his girlfriend, Maria, who is a Muggle schoolteacher.

The friends who were so close and loyal in their school days don't even talk, but they think about each other constantly. Rekindling the friendship would be so awkward, so no one makes the first step. 

For what is about to happen in the time span of a year and a half, none of them would ever predicted...

... They have connected and drifted and will reconnect again, just like earth plates.

*~*

A/N: Well that's the prologue. This is just the foreshadowing of the story. You will see how this ties in with actual plot. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. If you do not like it, I would ask you not to flame me. Instead, of saying "YOU SUCK! I HATE YOU! DIE IN HELL!" Please give me constructive criticism to make my story better. Thanks! 

~ Written Promises 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling, a very rich lady whom I have no contact with. I only own Allison (Ron's fiancée), Maria (Harry's girlfriend) and Harrison Murdnell (Hermione's Boss). The rest is not mine.


	2. Chapter One

****

Earth Plates

By Written Promises

Chapter One - Of Blood Sweat and Tears

"So what I'm saying is ... I love you. As if you didn't know." Harry Potter stumbled his words, like a little boy in front of a tough crowd trying to win their approval. Is this any different? He thought. "Maria, I love you. Truly. Really. Seriously. This is the whole shebang," He grinned. "I want to spend my life with you. Marry me?" Where did that newfound confidence come from? Harry wondered.

Maria stood there, gaping silently. Her long flowing brown hair waved about; like it was frolicking in the London winter wind. Her pouty lips that were painted purple curved into a malicious smile. "Are you proposing to me, Mr. Potter?"

"Trying to, Miss Willis," Harry blushed. "So, will you?" He clutched the pear shaped ring tightly. Maria nodded, and waited for Harry to slip the ring upon her finger. Harry loved this girl with all of his heart, but he wasn't sure if it was actually true love. Because, he mused, in true love, you tell your partner EVERYTHING, and Maria had no idea he was a Wizard.

Harry had told Maria that he had gotten his lightening bolt scar in a car accident, just like his Aunt and Uncle had told him. He also told Maria that he was training to be a firefighter, that's why he had bruises and out all day and sometimes night.

It was only a matter of time, Harry knew. How much longer could he keep it from Maria?

*~* 

"Oh, my God," Allison grimaced. "It's fine," Ron held her hand. "It's much less painful in the magic world then in the muggle world," Allison's eye twitched as she saw the needle slide out of her stomach, collecting amniotic fluid from her baby. Allison sat back up, and dabbed her sweaty forehead with a napkin.

Ron grabbed her hand. "You're due in exactly a month, January ninth." He kissed the top of her head. Allison took a look at her very pregnant belly and grinned. "Soon we'll be back to the tight fitting robes,"

Her husband nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way." 

*~*

"Hermione, these need to be sent to Miss K. Lawrence and be all filled out by next Tuesday," Mr. Murdnell buzzed Hermione's desk. "Make sure Miss Lawrence does it correctly this time." Hermione put down her tea and buzzed back. "Yes, Mr. Murdnell. Kathryn should be stopping by around three thirty. She needs to check your claim. Again."

"Yes," A shuffle of papers shoveled across her desk and slick -- Hermione got a long papercut across her finger. "Shit," She murmured, sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding. A drop of crimson blood dripped from her paper and onto a piece of paper, and spread out like minor diffusion.

*~*

In the midst of the winter air/The children speak and the widow's bare/When will the Christmas tree arise? Ron read his favorite winter poem that he had scrawled on a piece of paper in his days at Hogwarts.

"I used to recite this day and night at Hogwarts," He sighed, blissfully. "It used to drive Hermione insane. She hated the line "the widow's bare" because she thought it was degrading." Allison fingered the rim of her coffee cup. "Hermione?"

Ron whisked his head away. "Oh. She was my friend at Hogwarts."

"Any romantic feelings?" Allison wanted to know.

"Maybe in our late teens. But she liked Viktor Krum. You know the old Quidditch player from Bulgaria?"

"The one with the big nose?" Allison sneered. "Doesn't have much taste I see."

Ron grinned. "Herm and I were always a team. Us two and Harry, of course." Allison nearly dropped her cup and scalded herself. "Harry?" Ron nodded. "Harry Potter. We were the best of --"

"You know Harry Potter and you never told me?" Allison demanded.

"Correction, Al. Knew Harry Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if I called him up right now and he'd hang up on me. It's been that long and equally awkward."

Allison blinked her clear blue eyes slowly. "Don't you think it's time for a change?"

"I know it is."

*~*

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who gave me positive reviews on my prologue. There was this one person (I forgot the name) who said it didn't make any sense that Harry lived with his Muggle girlfriend. I appreciate the feedback, but I believe that if Harry found a Witch girlfriend, she would only court with him for his fame and popularity. In contrast, a muggle would like him for him, being that she does not know about his "real" life. 

A/N the Second: The reviewer also stated that she didn't believe that Harry could be that apathetic about his graduation, being the Hogwarts was the one place where he belonged. I argue by saying that Harry only belonged with his friends and Quidditch - Friends drift apart, but he still has Quidditch.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except Mr. Murndell, Allison, and Maria. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Earth Plates

By Written Promises

Chapter Two - Rustling Leaves

A/N: Let me just start off by saying this and following chapters will be rated R. This is the starting point where Hermione gets raped. I hate to ruin it for you, but this is a warning. Things will get graphic and if you can't handle it, please don't read this.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm out for the night," Hermione peeked her head into Mr. Murdnell's office. Harrison Murdnell was a portly, balding man in his late forties - single and a workaholic. Hermione respected him; he certainly made a name for himself, but she felt also a twinge of pity. Such a successful man, with no one to share it with.

Not like I can say much for myself, Hermione thought. I work for a man whom I'm just like. Successful business life, but relationships not existent. "Mr. Murdnell?" Hermione asked again. He was slouched over his desk, writing furiously over a very important document. "Oh, goodnight, Miss Granger." He nodded. Hermione noticed an almost empty bottle of vodka by the windowsill.

"Mr. Murdnell -?" Hermione spun around, her beige jacket swinging with her. "I may be late tomorrow. I need to visit the bank before work, and they don't open until 8 am." Mr. Murdnell looked up, rubbing his temples furiously. "Yes, that will be fine."

It was already dark outside, even though it was only six thirty. Winters, anywhere, made the nighttide a looming and creepy place. Hermione hated the wintertime. It was so cold and lonely. Her boots clenched her ankles tightly as she walked through the snow stained streets. Her rubbed her gloved hands together briskly.

Hermione took her long hair, which she had recently dyed a honey brown and flipped it over her shoulder. She could see her own breath in the form of steam. "I wish I had a car," She groaned to herself. She hated taking the bus and waiting at the terminals, but it was her only source of transportation.

She crossed the path to make her journey shorter. The wind blew stronger, and her scarf flew about. The sky went from a deep blue to an off black. Hermione shivered. "Need a ride?" Someone's eerie voiced jumped out.

Hermione couldn't see the face, but it was definitely a male's. The car (seemed to be) a deep green and it was an SUV. Hermione had a feeling that she knew this person. "No, I'm okay, thanks," She stammered. She inched closer to the terminal on the sidewalk, but yet, so did the car.

"Believe me. It'd be my pleasure." The voice stuck his hand out of the window to caress Hermione's. Hermione shuddered and pulled away. "Please leave me alone." Her voice shook, but she prayed that it would remain firm. I don't want to die, she thought.

The alarm in the car went off suddenly, and its shrill piercing sound made Hermione's ears perk. She backed up against a door. And, suddenly, as fast as the sound came, it stopped. Then there was eerie silence; like she was the only one on the street. She could only hear the vulnerable sound of rustled leaves.

She was afraid to close her eyes; for fear she might never open them. She was afraid to move; for fear her limbs were permanently incapable of moving. She took a cautious step forward. Her heel made a click sound. She didn't speak, but she could see the only thing for miles around - her breath.

"GOTCHA!" Suddenly, she felt two strong hands on her waist pull her aside. As she started to scream, one hand covered her mouth. She kicked and squirmed, but her legs were held together as she was dragged away.

"Let me go," She muffled through the hand. The man applied too much pressure and her body went limp. Hermione closed her eyes tight. This is all a nightmare, it's a nightmare.. Before I know it, I'll be waking up to my alarm in my bed in my nightclothes. She opened her eyes, only to see the consuming darkness.

Hermione could sense light far away. She strained her cinnamon eyes to look for it - it could be the thing that saved her. It never came.

Before she knew it, she was released from the death grip. She was let go. As soon as she was steady on her feet, she tried to run, but her hair was pulled back into the pathetic stature that made her a victim. "Where do you think you're going?" The voice sneered. The voice reeked of vodka.

"Please," Hermione's voice trembled. "Please don't do this to me. My name is Hermione Granger, born September 19th, 1980. I'm only twenty-two years old. I work for a lawyer. I have three credit cards in my purse, and fifty-six dollars in cash. I'll give you what you want."

He let go of her hair and pushed her down. He set her against a cold hard wall and spread her legs partly. She was still fully clothed, and she thanked God for that. The man sat down and straddled her. His face was inches away from hers, but she still couldn't see him.

"You don't seem to understand, Hermione," He spat out her name. "I'm getting what I want. And what I want is you." Hermione began to cry. "Please, don't do this to me. I'll give you all my money - I'll buy you food if you're hungry. If you want I could even get you --"

"Shut up, Bitch!" The voice slapped her across the face. "Just shut up before I kill you. That will be the least painful." Hermione grimaced. Her cheek stung. The tears made it no better. "Please," She cried. "I'm a virgin." That wasn't true, but maybe if he thought it was, he'd reconsider.

"Bullshit," He spat. He grabbed her breasts. Hermione cried. "Why are you doing this?" He took her fact in his hands. "You don't get it, do you bitch? I have a gun in my bag, and I am not afraid to use it. So shut up or you will get killed."

"Please, kill me!" Hermione screamed. "It's much better than being raped. Please don't rape Me.." He snickered. "I'm not going to rape you, Hermione. That was your name, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"They say 'you can't rape the willing.' And I'm not. Because you're willing, aren't you Hermione?" She shook her head. He slapped her again. He took his leg, lifted it over her pelvis and kicked her in the chest. Hermione groaned in pain. "Are you willing, bitch?" She shook her head no again.

"Tell me that I am your master," He ordered.

"No," She cried, touching the blood that flow from her mouth. "Say it Bitch, or there is more where that came from," He growled. Hermione took a deep breath, just to make sure she could breathe. "You're my master.." She mumbled.

"Louder!"

"You're my master!" She shouted.

"You stupid whore," He spat. He pushed her down to the floor and manipulated every part of her body. He claimed her mouth when he kissed her forcefully and pushed his tongue. He claimed her breasts when he grabbed them and pulled them and tongued them. "Having fun?" He asked, ripping off her pants.

"Please stop," She moaned. Her chest was bare in a cold warehouse; she was freezing and degraded and humiliated. He pinched her nipples. "Stop? I've only just started," He pouted.

Her legs were bare too. The only clothing she had on was her thin underwear. He peeled it off, leaving her completely naked. She cried silent and hard. "Please," She begged. "Don't." He shoved his hand between her legs and pushed it. She shivered.

He looked over her naked body. Her hair was matted down with blood, and she tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but it did no good. He already made his mark on them.

He took his hand off, and took off his own clothes. "Here's where it gets interesting," He mumbled. He, naked now also, hovered over her. "Open your eyes, girl," He said. "I want you to watch me."

He spread her legs as far as he could and shoved himself inside her. Even though not a virgin, Hermione screamed. He thrusted so hard she thought she would break. He thrusted fast and hard, in and out, with a rhythm.. As he started going at a regular pace, Hermione felt herself unclench and just let it do what it did. It wouldn't hurt as much, she reasoned.

He started panting as he got closer to his own needs. He pounded in and out inside of her and watched her face as he did. She had a look of terror upon her face. He pulled out, and saw relief wash over her. "Take it," He ordered.

"What?"

"Take it."

Hermione grabbed his member, and started to cry. He took it from her and pushed her back down. He heard her groan and she fell back. He thrusted inside her again, once more, only this time, it was the hardest one and he did it faster then before. He began to pant harder and faster and he grabbed her nipples to keep him in place.

He finally came, and he groaned long and hard as he did. He collapsed inside of Hermione and held onto her breast, not pulling out. He sucked on her nipple for a bit, and then blew in her ear.

He finally got up and started putting back his clothes. He handed her a big tee shirt and old jeans. "Put these on," He said. She got up, her legs very wobbly. She put on the clothes and took her boots.

"You can go," He said.

As she was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He leaned her up against the wall and forcefully kissed her again.

As Hermione left the warehouse, the moon shone down on both of them, and Hermione saw who her rapist was for the very first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N the Second: Oh my god .. I cannot believe I just wrote that. I cried while doing so, I put so much heart into this. Please, I ask you, if you do not review any other chapter, please review this one. I know I will get reviews saying, "Oh my god! You're sick! She can't get raped!" But what can you do? I just need as much feedback as possible on this.

Disclaimer: I still do not own nothing.


	4. Chapter Three

****

Earth Plates

By Written Promises

Chapter Three - Aftershock

______________________________________________________

Hermione limped heavily as she made her way towards the terminal. She groaned, as she throbbed in all places. She knew she needed medical treatment, but she would never go to the police. It would get out into the Muggle world, and her true world. She cursed herself for not remembering her wand; she could have easily killed him.

But yet, that would have gotten out too.. A muggle dying of something unknown? It was too risky. Hermione was freezing, just like she was in the Warehouse. She was wearing the ratty old tee shirt and thin jeans. She had no jacket. At least she got her boots.

Out of nowhere, a big bus pulled up. "Need some help, Miss?" It was the Knight Bus! The bus that helped all Wizards and Witches in need. Hermione looked up to the still pimpled face driver, Stan. "Yes, desperately," She yawned.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Hermione stepped on the bus, but it took a while. Her feet were hard to shuffle. "I was .. I fell." Stan looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anymore. "That'll be fourteen sickles if you want a ride, fifteen for a toothbrush and hot chocolate, and sixteen for everything."

Hermione carried muggle money with her, but also, in the secret compartment of her wallet, she had knuts, sickles, and gallons. "I'll take the everything package," She mumbled. Then she remembered she didn't have her wallet.

He must have taken my money anyway! Hermione thought, infuriated. Now I'm screwed .. No pun intended, Herm, she thought.

"I.. I seem to have lost my wallet." Hermione almost started to cry. Now they wouldn't let her on the Knight Bus, or any bus for that matter. She didn't have her wand to Apparate and she didn't have any Floo Powder, and it would take days to find a suitable Portkey.

"It's okay, Miss -" Stan started.

"Granger," Hermione said, giving in.

Stan looked as if he were about to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he closed the doors to the bus and called for an everything package. "You can take a bed," He said.

"I'd rather stand." She mumbled.

"Where to, then?"

"Diagon Alley."

Stan nodded and pushed down on his brake-pedal. The bus lurched forward, and Hermione almost fell back, but she had grabbed onto the railing. She hadn't forgotten how dangerous those rides could be.

"Miss Granger," Stan started, "with all duo respect.. It does not look like you fell to me." Hermione sighed, and finally took a seat on the first bed, closest to the door. "Do you mind telling me what happened? It's for your own safety," Stan said.

Yes, I do mind, Hermione thought irritably. But she was in no mood to argue. She had to give in, even if it meant being exposed. "I.. I was attacked."

Stan stopped the bus so quickly, a bed raced down the aisle and slammed into another bed with a crash. "What do you mean 'you was attacked?!'" Hermione knew where this was going.

"I.. I work in the Muggle world, and.. I was leaving my job, to go to the bus terminal, and someone grabbed me from behind and took me to a warehouse." The words escaped Hermione's mouth so quickly she had no time to think about what she was doing. Stan gaped at her.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this," Hermione begged. "I'll be fine. Really, I will." Stan nodded. "I..I promise, Miss Granger." He paused. "Well, go on now, your clothes and hot chocolate are waiting for you in the backroom."

________________________________________________

__

The England Reporter, Muggle Newspaper, 12/ 9/O2 at 18:27 pm

****

Young Woman Attacked Last Night

Last night, around six-thirty, on Monday, December 9th, 2OO2, a young woman was attacked and raped in the abandoned warehouse in London on the corner of Realer's Avenue and 26th street.

The young woman in said to be in her early twenties, with brownish-blonde hair and brown eyes. She's about five feet, five inches, and weighing about one hundred and fifteen pounds. She was said to let go, where she mysteriously disappeared. She's not identified, neither is the suspect.

Rewards for finding the woman - 1000 Pounds

Rewards for finding the suspect - 5000 Pounds

____________________________________________________

Maria read that paper while she was in the kitchen, fixing Harry breakfast. Harry came in, yawning. "Morning," He mumbled. Maria grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'm making you some eggs," She said. "I just read the most horrible thing in the paper -" She showed Harry.

"Wow. That's really awful." Harry said. "I hope they find the bastard."

"And her as well," Maria said. "She's probably traumatized or something. Rape really messes with you. I do hope she's alright." Harry nodded. "You better be careful, Maria. It was off the corner of Realer's Avenue. Don't you pass by their everyday to go to work?"

"I'm going to go another way today," She assured Harry. "Take the car," Harry said. "I don't have work today," He said. Maria nodded. "Alright, thanks," She said. She grabbed the keys from the hook by the door. "Be safe," He yelled.

"Will do!" She called back.

_________________________________________________

"Miss Granger?" Stan called. It was already morning, and the light sun shone on Hermione, causing her to moan groggily. "We're almost near Diagon Alley." Hermione stretched. She was wearing a nice pair of pants, and a bulky sweater for the cold. But she still didn't look in tip-top shape.

She was crusty all over from dry blood, and she couldn't wait to take a shower. She took her toothbrush and shoved it in her pocket. "Off you go, Miss Granger," Stan said, helping her. "Please .. Be careful." She nodded.

Hermione stepped off the bus and gaped at Diagon Alley. She hadn't been there since she graduated Hogwarts, and it felt so good to be back. The only problem was, if people recognized her. How would she ever explain her return?

She walked around .. and saw Gringotts. "Yes," She murmured. She had remembered her vault number, and she was eager to get some money. She walked into the stone decorated building and asked the first goblin she saw.

"Vault number 282, please. I left my key here ages ago." The goblin nodded. He looked about thousands of keys. "Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked. "Yes," She said.

"Very well, come this way," A cart pulled up and Hermione got in. She held onto the sides as the cart lurched back and forth.

"How much will you need?" The goblin asked her. Hermione needed money for a house, food, and nessecities. "I'll need 600 galleons, 100 sickles, and 30 knuts." She reasoned that might be enough for an old place to bide her time in.

"Very well," The goblin handed her the money, and Hermione was pleased to see she still had a lot left. "Thank you," She said. "That will be all."

__________________________________________________________

Ron had taken a day off from work. Allison had not been feeling well; and Ron wanted to stay with her. "Allison, I'm going to Diagon Alley to get us some breakfast. I'll be back in 30 minutes," Ron called out from the kitchen. "Just stay in bed."

He and Allison didn't live far from Diagon Alley, so he decided to walk and get some fresh air. He would get them breakfast, and he would just browse around the stores. Maybe he'd see something nice for Allison.

Even though it was only seven in the morning, Diagon Alley was already abuzz. It was filled with young and old magic like people. But professors and children from Hogwarts weren't there of course; this was during the school year.

Ron noticed some people he had seen before. The old witch buying Dragon liver, and complaining about the price; the middle aged man who always waited outside the Leaky Cauldron before it opened up; and many faces were anew.

Ron spotted one girl looking through the window at the Robes store. She seemed so familiar, that it bothered Ron not to remember who she was. She had soft, honey brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing decent clothes.

The girl turned around to notice Ron staring at her. She kept his gaze, hoping he would offer her some help. Instead, he stood there, and then just around.

Hermione found that very odd. Surely he'd seen I was in need, she thought. Some people are so rude. I wonder if he would do that to his best friend.

Yet, it also bothered Hermione that he looked so old to her, like she had known him for years. She knew she had seen red hair and freckles like that before; but where?

Then suddenly it hit. "Oh my god," She whispered, "Ron!"

Ron shook the feeling of weirdness he had felt from that girl. Was it a girl he had dated before he met Allison? Was it someone he knew from school? He sensed intelligence and confidence from her, the way she held his gaze. It was like she was -

"Blimey!" Ron shouted. "Hermione!"

______________________________________________

A/N: Well, there you have it, folks. I know this one is relatively short, but oh well. It seems as if deja vu just hit both of them, but what are they going to do about it?

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor girl from New York. Don't own nothing. =[


	5. Chapter Four

****

Earth Plates

By Written Promises

Chapter Four - Lost Memories

______________________________________________

Ron spun around once more; he needed to study the face to confirm his shocking discovery. But when he did come to, the luminous figure that was before his very eyes, was gone.

"Shit," He mumbled. How could she have disappeared like that? Perhaps she had recognized him, too. "I've got to find her," Ron vowed. He searched among all the shops, even shouting out her name. The only place he didn't check was Ollivander's Wands. For surely Hermione already had one.

The bell signaled in Ollivander's shop that he had a customer. "Well, well," Mr. Ollivander smirked. "Miss Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you for quite some time. I remember the wand I sold you. You weren't even eleven yet. Seven inches, made of dragon skin and unicorn hair, am I correct?"

"Surely, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione tried to smile. "I .. I lost my wand, and am afraid I need a new one." Mr. Ollivander _tsk_ed. "How irresponsible! Hermione, that's not like you at all. But I think I can help you out. You excelled in Charms, don't you?"

"I excelled in all my courses, Mr. Ollivander, but I was most fond of Transfiguration." Hermione stuttered. She just wanted to get out of there quickly. She had no time to dwell in her situation.

"Well, here's one. Twelve inches. Toad's brain. Dragon liver. Give it a whirl." Hermione flicked it, but nothing happened. "Nine inches, unicorn tail, eel's breath." Hermione swished it, and an array of light popped out at her.

"Ah, but alas," Mr. Ollivander said. "Perfection."

____________________________________________________

Hermione switched to a snazzy business suit that had conjured up from her wand. She apparated, and stuck the wand in her pocket. "Good morning, Mr. Murdnell," She said as she entered the office.

"Oh, Hermione. Weren't you going to the bank this morning?" Mr. Murdnell asked. Hermione just remembered everything in her muggle life. She would deal with that later. "I got done sooner than I expected," Hermione said. "Did Miss Lawrence call?"

"No, but Richard Marks did. I need you to file his claim and then send it to his firm by two." Hermione nodded. "It's on my desk already." Mr. Murdnell tossed the paper aside. "Hear about that girl that got raped?"

Hermione's bones shifted and her heart pounded. "Yes," she hung up her jacket, "yes, I did."

"Awful, isn't it?"

"Extremely. I hope they catch that motherfucker - and soon." Mr. Murdnell nodded. "It's a shame what our world has come to be. Times have changed."

__

Especially when you think you could trust a person, Hermione thought. "Well, I'm going to file the claim. If you need anything just buzz."

"Will do, Hermione." Mr. Murdnell said softly after she left, "will do."

__________________________________________________________

Ron made his way back to his house. He had no luck finding Hermione, and that was probably because he had to do it alone. He was going to call on Harry to help him. Funny how Hermione's reuniting us, Ron mused. He handed the food to Allison.

"That was more then 3O minutes," She quipped.

"I got detained," Ron defended himself. "I'm not mad," Allison said, "it's just there's a lot of crazies out there today. I read in the Daily Prophet that some muggle woman was raped last night. How do you know that the culprit's not deranged and he wants to do some more to men? And kill people?"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. _A woman is raped last night, Hermione shows up today .. It all fits!_ Ron sat down on the bed. "Allison .. I know who the woman is."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

________________________________________________

Harry went to the broom store on Diagon Alley before the evening began, at around six thirty. His broom's stick was looking rather dull and it needed a touch-up shine. He was all out of polish. While he was there, he reasoned, he could pick up some dinner for him and Maria. Harry was dressed in a gray robe, with some jeans underneath. It was chilly, and he didn't take a jacket, so he hugged himself for warmth.

Need to set a date for the wedding, make reservations, make invitations, order the food, flowers, clothing - Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into a fragile girl with light brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Harry said. The girl whimpered softly as her hand brushed up with Harry's. Oh god, Hermione thought, I'm having flashbacks from my past. I can't put my finger on it, but these people seem oh so familiar.

Harry stopped short. As he gazed into the woman's eyes, a feeling of warmth crept upon him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this girl. "Have a good evening, Miss," he said as they parted. He continued walking, and Hermione stood there, staring at his retreating back.

"God damnit, Harry," Hermione cried.

_______________________________________________

Ron hovered over the phone. Damn Muggles, he complained, how the hell do I work this thing? "Press the numbers," Allison said. She was a half blood, her mother was a muggle, so she knew the muggle inventions like the back of her hand. "But what number do I press?" Ron complained.

"Last time you spoke to Harry, he said he was dating a young muggle girl named Willis. Maria Willis. Why don't you see if her name is in the book?" Allison handed him a huge yellow book. "Go on, look."

Ron muttered under his breath. "Here it is. 535 - 2728. So I just press those buttons?" Allison nodded. "Just pressed the buttons, and wait for a ring. And bob's your uncle." Ron grinned. "But wait - " He said. "What if he doesn't pick up?"

"Ask for him. Leave a message with the person who does answer the phone. Hang up. I don't know Ron, just call!"

"Hello?" A pretty young voice answered.

"Yes, may I speak to Harry Potter, please?"

"Who's calling?"

"Ronald Weasley."

Maria cupped the phone in her hand. "Harry, do you know anyone named Ronald Weasley?" Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, Maria, yes, please, give me the phone." Harry took the phone. "Ron?"

"Harry.."

__________________________________

A/N: Haha, left you hanging! I'm so mean! It's Sunday. I hate Sunday. I have to do a video for school tomorrow so off I go with the things that a girl does to get ready. Enjoy the suspense! =]~ Twinkles Arise, Felz

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't bother me.


	6. Dream Sequence or Interlude

Earth Plates By Written Promises Interlude - Dream Sequence  
  
A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who said the 'details' in chapter three were far from sick and realistic. That was what I fully intended to do. Anyone who was not mature enough to see past that, well, I'm sorry, deal with your issues. I'm thrilled that this story is basically a 'hit'. It's not my first HP fanfic, because I have had tons of aliases in the past, but this is special to me because it's my first fic on this name. I love this name because it describes me. I love to write, and I always keep my promise. I'm sorry to say this series will be ending around chapter 9 or 10, with an epilogue. I wish I could continue writing it forever! But sadly, I cannot and I must move on to bigger and better fics. Thanks for your support, even though I'm sure no one reads these. LOL. ~ Twinkles Arise, Felz  
  
(Someone e-mailed me and asked me what 'twinkles arise' meant. Here's the deal - My friends and I love to act retarded. One time, in the midst of our 'tardness' I started singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. My friend Danielle piped up and said, "well now that you're here, twinkles have arrived!" Now they associate twinkles come about whenever I enter a room. So there you go, random E-mailer.)  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was a more beautiful sight than he could ever imagine. The setting was perfect; the particulars in place. It was almost too surreal, and he couldn't even bear to touch her. It would spoil the orderliness.  
  
"It's beautiful," He breathed slowly and silently. He inhaled everything - all the satin, all the aromas, all the perfection. He didn't exhale for a split second, and then it all came bursting out.  
  
"This is the part where you say "and so are you," She laughed. He grinned and took her silky hand. "And so are you." He gave her a whispery kiss on the neck. "Are you nervous?" She asked. She didn't really ask - she was rather daring. Daring him to convey his true feelings.  
  
"Not at all," He said. She gave him a look. That look did it for him. "Extremely." She shrugged. "It's okay to be nervous," She said. "I'm actually flattered."  
  
"You are?" He could hardly believe it.  
  
"I love you," she said. "And I want you to be completely honest with me." She got up, and wrapped her long arms around him. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"And I love you, Hermione,"  
  
Harry sat by the windowsill by his bed. It was cool and rainy, just like the night he and Hermione first made love. Their relationship (which had only contained of a few kisses and that one night) was kept secret.  
  
After that night, it was extremely awkward. Just like now, Harry thought. If only we could get in touch with her . . .  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
A/N the Second: Well, for all you people who asked "Will this be an H/H fic?" I think that little interlude just cleared it up for you ... YES! LOL, sorry about that. Yes, this is a fic for the Harry/Hermione shippers, and you will see where this will lead on.  
  
Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T OWN IT! STOP POKING ME! 


	7. Chapter Six

Earth Plates An original fanfiction by Written Promises Chapter 7 - Adonde vas?  
  
A/N: The chapter title is Spanish for, "Where are you going?" This is a pretty long chapter. Don't get bored. Enjoy. Review. Thanks. ^_^;  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Is everything alright with you?" Maria asked one morning. She set her tweed suit on the bed and smoothed out the tiny wrinkles. Harry threw the covers over his body. He was missing a shirt. "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh," Maria said, not convinced, but tried to make it as nice as possible. "Because it seems like you're body's with me, but I can't feel you." Harry shrugged. "It's the change," He murmured. Maria laughed out loud.  
  
She crawled into bed, and wrapped her arms around Harry's chest. Harry stroked her gently, not feeling the mutual love. My body here's, but I'm not with her, his mind repeated.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione lay in the bed of her muggle home. That's how she saw things now - My life is two categories: Before the Rape and After the Rape. My whole life has been rearranged without my consent. Shouldn't I get a say in something that has ruined my life?"  
  
"Reality check, Herm," Hermione sighed softly. "If the victims got a say in it, this would not happen." She rolled over on her side to face her dresser and the stack of papers Mr. Murdnell had given her to take home.  
  
Hermione looked at the papers, and felt her eyes burn. She saw everything instantly - The moonlight, the car, the warehouse, and the man's face. She felt the blood rush to her head. Her heart pounded in her ears, her wrists and neck.  
  
She threw the papers on the floor. "NO!" She screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME ANYMORE, HARRISON MURDNELL!"  
  
She fell to the bed, her face crumpled and crying. She knew it was Harrison Murdnell that raped her; she knew she should turn in him, but she couldn't find the courage. She knew she had it somewhere, but for now she just couldn't find it, like it was stuck beneath all the fear and shame that consumed her insides; gnawing at it like an afternoon snack.  
  
Hermione knew why he raped her. They had had a relationship; and Hermione had broken it off. She didn't think she can handle the pressure - He wanted much more from Hermione then she was willing to offer.  
  
Looks like he got what he wanted anyway, Hermione thought bitterly. She felt dirty within the crevices of her skin. But she wasn't going to stand for it. And, she reasoned if there ever was a time she needed her old friends, this was it.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Whatever," Harry snapped. "I know that exists in your mind, but unfortunately for you, I'm outside, Maria, in the real world," Harry put an emphasis on the "real world." Maria had called him on her lunch break and claimed what has been bothering him - another woman.  
  
Not that she's wrong, Harry thought miserably. "Maria, if you're going to waste your measly lunch hour with some nonsensical bullshit, let that be your business, but I'm not going to deal with your crap just right now." He slammed the phone down.  
  
Maria may sense it from my body language, Harry reasoned within the walls of his mind, but she can't sense anything when I think. She can't stop me from thinking, Harry reassured himself. And that's what I have to be thankful for.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Push," Ron argued. "Come on, Allison," Ron squeezed the blonde's hand. "Almost there," He said. "Come on, push!" Allison growled. "Don't tell me what to do," She shouted. "You did this to me!"  
  
"Relax," Ron snorted, "you won't be pregnant in about five minutes." Allison rolled her eyes and pushed hard. "What a waste for nine months."  
  
"Eight months and seventeen days," Ron said, "our baby is an impatient one." Allison moaned. "Too many drinks late one night and look how I'm paying for it..."  
  
"That's it!" Ron exclaimed. "It's out," The doctor smiled at the wailing baby. "Congratulations," He said, "the name for your lovely baby boy?"  
  
"Harry," Ron said immediately. "Ron!" Allison exclaimed. "We agreed on Bradley!" Ron shot her a pained look as he held his new baby son in his arms. "Harry it is," She told the doctor.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Allison was getting cleaned up and pampered by all the nurses and doctors. In the years passed, Diagon Alley had created a magical hospital where all the births, deaths, surgeries, everything medical had revolved around.  
  
Ron walked down the linoleum halls. The air felt cool and comforting. Behind him, he heard ghost doctors arguing about the value of one's life. He stifled his laughter.  
  
"Ron?" He heard his name and spun around. Hermione was there. "Herm!" He shouted. His voice echoed around the third floor. He hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be here," She said. "How's your wife...?"  
  
"Allison," Ron offered.  
  
"Allison."  
  
"Just had a baby. Harry Weasley, born December 24th, 2002, at 5:28 pm. Doctors say he was a healthy six pounds, seven ounces." Ron beamed. Hermione stroked his cheek and took his hand. "That means your baby's born on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Merry Christmas to me, then, eh?" He laughed.  
  
"Allison's extremely lucky to have you," Hermione coughed.  
  
"Or maybe it's the other way around." Ron said. He sank his head into his hands. "I don't know Herm, but it's like I was put on this Earth to make her happy and that's all I want to do. Ever since I met her at Flourish and Blotts, I bumped into her, mind you, my life has changed. For the better." He grinned like a little boy at Christmas.  
  
He is still a little boy at Christmas, Hermione reasoned. She was so jealous she thought she would burst. She wasn't jealous of Allison - just the idea that Allison had someone. Hermione had that someone. Once.  
  
"Heard from Harry?" Ron asked. Speak of the devil, Hermione thought. "No," She said. "But I am going to call him. Soon."  
  
"No need," Ron said, pointing down the hall, "seems as if he heard you were calling."  
  
Hermione's head shot up as she saw a familiar brown haired, green-eyed handsome man making his way towards them. Hermione summoned her things. "I..I got to go," She mumbled quickly and apparated.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I took so long, I got a bad case of writer's block. But I'm back to rock some socks! ..Ahem. Sorry. Review, Review, Review ..  
  
Disclaimer: Have a cookie. It's all I have. 


End file.
